Save all your kisses for me
by bloodyelectro
Summary: Emily s got an admirer and Paige isn t his biggest fan... Paily, future One-shot.


**A/N: **Just quick excursion to another fandom. ^^ My first try at Paily. :) Also sorry for any mistakes, I don´t have my PC with me so editing is kind of a bitch...**  
**

* * *

**Save all your kisses for me**

"Paige? Sweetie? I´m home!... Where are you?" Emily called into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Living room!" Her girlfriend shouted back followed by some giggling and Paige talking to someone else. Emily frowned, she didn´t remember inviting anyone over; actually she had planned to spend the rest of evening curled up on the sofa with her better half and some horrible nineties movie or something.

Instead she was met with her three best friends when she entered the living room, sitting on the couch or love seat respectively, the only one missing was Paige.

"Hey guys."

A chorus of ´Hey Em´ came in reply as Emily put down her purse and keys.

When she walked around the couch she also found her girlfriend, who was sitting on the floor together with Billy (short for William) and Elisabeth.

"Hey baby."

Getting up with Billy still clinging to her back Paige walked over to Emily and kissed her hello.

"I want a kiss too," Aria´s son exclaimed loudly when their lips met for a third time.

"Oh, you do little man?" Emily teased tickling his sides.

He wriggled around on Paige´s back little arms safely wrapped around her neck. "Yes!" He answered with a grin.

"Me too, me too!" Liz, Spencer´s daughter, chimed in running over.

"Okay, okay kisses for everybody."

Leaving several kisses on Billy´s chubby cheeks and face Emily picked up Liz and did the same with her.

"Anybody else?" Emily asked setting the girl down again.

"No thank you," Spencer declined with a polite smile.

"I wouldn´t mind a kiss," Hanna said. Her and Caleb were in an off-again phase of their relationship and she was starving for affection.

"I could always use some more as well," Paige agreed winking at her girlfriend.

Billy nodded his head, "Yeah, I too."

Pushing Paige on the shoulder Emily granted Billy´s wish and moved in to leave another kiss on his cheek; but the little rascal turned his head so that she pecked his lips. He giggled in delight.

"Aria I think your son is trying to steal my girlfriend," Paige noted playfully stern as Billy left her back in favour of Emily´s open arms.

"Seems that way. Let´s just hope his infatuation with older women won´t be a permanent thing."

"Kind of does run in the family, huh?" Hanna asked with a smirk taking a sip of her water.

"Ha-Ha, funny."

The blonde woman shrugged, "just saying. Now where´s my kiss?"

Leaving a lingering kiss on Hanna´s cheek as well Emily finally finished her round of kissing and sat down on the couch next to Spencer.

"You´re very popular with the crowd today," the other woman said grinning at Billy who was leaning back against Emily. They stayed that way for the next half hour while they talked and made plans for a barbecue the following week.

Pulling a squealing Billy off her girlfriend Paige carried him upside down over to his mom and dropped him in her lap.

"You should keep a close eye on the little gigolo," she told Aria teasingly flicking Billy´s nose.

"Are you guys going to stay for dinner?" Paige then asked into the round. It was nearly seven and she knew that her girlfriend was probably pretty hungry by then.

"Yes."

"What are we having?"

"I don´t know. Pizza?"

Billy and Liz lit up at the suggestion, "Yeah!"

"Yes! Pizza!"

Paige smiled sheepishly at Aria and Spence who both weren´t too happy with her choice and gave her unimpressed glares, one more playful then the other. Emily on the other hand looked amused, her girlfriend knew how to get the small people on her side.

"Who wants to help?"

Jumping up Billy and Liz came running whereas the grown-ups stayed put.

"Seriously?" Paige asked, hands on little shoulders.

"I´ll help you," Hanna said getting up, "Maybe I´ll get some more much needed love from my godchildren."

"I want gummybears on my pizza!" Liz informed them looking up at her aunts.

"And pea-butter!"

"And marshmallows!"

"We´ll see about that," Paige said following them, "but first let´s start with the dough and don´t forget to wash your hands first! Same goes for you Hanna."

.

.

"So, when are you two going to have kids?" Aria asked her eyes on Paige who was making sure Billy didn´t fall off the chair he was standing on in order to reach the counter-top.

"I don´t know, we´ll have to wait and see I guess," Emily replied with a soft smile.

"But you want to, right?"

"Sure."

Entertaining her guest in the living room Emily sometimes looked up to check on the little party that was going on in the kitchen.

"Em we can´t find the peanut butter!" Hanna called over her shoulder some minutes later.

The noises coming from the kitchen had picked up and she could see Paige going through their cupboards and checking the shelves.

"And where did you put the pizza sauce, baby?" Her girlfriend finally asked from the doorway.

"One could think she doesn´t live here," Emily told her two friends before she answered, "They´re both on the top shelf next to the fridge."

"Okay, got it."

"Sometimes I´m surprised she hasn´t starved to death yet."

The wine glasses they had gotten as a present when they´d first moved in together clinked loudly against each other as Paige carried them over to the couch table a while later.

"Hanna said she´d drive back," Paige explained when she put the glasses down and uncorked the bottle.

They all knew that Aria and Spencer sometimes needed a night to relax and lean back and a glass of wine was definitely appreciated on these nights.

"Thank you Paige." Grabbing the glass being offered Spencer leaned back against the couch and continued her story about their latest trip to the grocery store, always an adventure with energetic Liz.

Paige stayed with them for a moment, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Emily who had a hand on her thigh and let her girlfriend take a few sips of her drink.

"Paige! Ask them what they want on their parts of the pizza!" Hanna interrupted them.

Following the blonde´s request they all gave Paige their orders and with a quick kiss to Emily´s lips she then disappeared back into the kitchen.

.

.

"I wanna sit next to Em-Em," Billy shouted as they all piled around the dining table.

Unlike him Liz looked a little unsure as to where to sit; so many aunts and godmothers to choose from. After a moment she finally settled on the empty chair between Paige and Hanna across from her mommy.

"Hey, don´t steal all my kisses!"

Billy looked up at Paige, "but she´s my Em-Em!"

"You can´t just take her away from me," Paige argued (mostly) playfully.

Over a little head Emily caught her girlfriend´s eyes and winked at her, "maybe you can share."

Billy´s frown-y face, the one he always got when he thought about something really hard, was the most adorable thing ever. "Okay," he finally decided, "but she´s only allowed to kiss me."

Wisely Paige decided not to argue with a four-year old; she´d get some loving later on.

"Why are there actual gummy bears on her pizza?" Spencer wondered once they had all settled and she saw the colourful sweets on her daughters slice.

"They wouldn´t be deterred!" Hanna defended herself and Paige, "and it doesn´t even taste _that_ bad."

Paige was busy cutting the slice of pizza on Liz´ plate into little pieces so that she could eat them, which gave her the perfect excuse to completely ignore the girl´s mother. "Thanks, Pay-Pay."

"Sweetie why don´t we leave them for dessert?" Picking the sweets of the melted cheese Spencer put them on the edge of her plate much to Liz´ disappointment. Both Hanna and Paige gave her a commiserative look; maybe they could try that again next time they had a sleepover.

.

.

"Some forty inches Casanova charming my girlfriend like that. I´m totally losing my touch," Paige pouted leaning back against the counter.

"I love you."

"But you love all the attention more."

Before Emily could respond Spencer stuck her head into the kitchen, "Hey, we´re going to head home soon."

"Okay, we´ll be right out."

It took them a few minutes to get all their stuff together and then some more to say goodbye since Billy refused to leave without another dozen of kisses from Emily.

"Okay sweetie, it´s really time to go now," Aria said pulling her son once again off Emily.

Billy waved back at her as his mom carried him down the hall, "Bye Em-Em, Bye Pay-Pay."

"Bye, see you soon."

"Now give me all my love," Paige demanded as soon as the door had closed behind Spencer, Hanna and co. She had her head on Emily´s shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist as they walked back into the apartment.

"First we have to take care of the dishes."

"Uh, no we don´t," the other woman disagreed steering clear of the kitchen and instead moving them to the couch.

"Why not?"

"Told you. I need some loving," Paige explained pushing her girlfriend down on the sofa and crawling on top of her.

Settling between Emily´s legs Paige got comfortable on her partner, "Just so you know we´ll never have kids. They´ll just hog you and steal all of my kisses and I don´t like that."

"I´ll always save some kisses for you," Emily replied with a smile pulling her girlfriend closer to herself.

"Okay, then I guess we can have like... one or two."

"Or maybe more?"

"Don´t push it."

"Okay, okay," Emily mumbled against Paige´s lips.

"Oh wow, you couldn´t even wait five minutes?" Spencer asked suddenly standing back in the doorway.

"Spencer!"

"I forgot my purse," the taller woman explained her presence, "and it´s not like you have anything I haven´t seen before."

Wriggling out from underneath her girlfriend, making Paige drop to the couch with an unhappy groan, Emily stood up and grabbed the forgotten handbag from the love seat.

"I know, sorry, you just took me by surprise."

"I can see that," Spencer noted her eyes on Emily´s disheveled shirt and hair. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"We will."

This time locking the door behind her friend Emily moved back into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch to straddle Paige.

"Now where were we Miss Fields?"

"... about that _Miss McCullers_..."

* * *

Any thoughts?


End file.
